Demon VS Yokai
by Kaiyi Ayuzawa 19
Summary: inu gang meets rikuo gang. read to find out more
1. Shift to the new school

_**DEMON VS YOKAI**_

Hey this is my 2 fanfic on Nurarihyon no mago/Inuyasha. Hope you like it. Read & review.

note: for people who dont know Yokai=Demon

* * *

><p>''Inuyasha, I have missed a lot of my class and I'm joining a new school …so please''pleaded Kagome waiting for an answer from the half-demon.<p>

''didn't I already say no and that means N.O. which means that you are not going''half-demon demanded.

Inuyasha saw that the priestess was boiling with anger. He was quick to apologize .but before he had the chance; the wrath of 'sit' overpowered him.

''he's such an idiot'' said a young fox demon

''yep he truly is'' which came from a monk

'' hey Miroku I thought dogs were man's best friend'' said a demon slayer who came out of the bushes.

The dog demon recovered from the 'wrath of sit' and….. '' how long have you been watching ya bunch of spies''

''Inuyasha I think you should go get Kagome'' said Sango the demon slayer

Inuyasha's ear twitched

''fine I'll go get her so get of my back'' he jumped to the well as he said

* * *

><p>In the Nura clan<p>

''bye every one I'm going''said Rikuo in hurry to get to school

''master wait for me''said tsurara panting

* * *

><p>In the school<p>

Everyone was in the class doing something or the other.

''class today we are having a new students in our class for one month our schools had selected 5 children to change the school for one year''the teacher announced

The students were four girls and one boy. They started to introduce themselves.

'' Hi my name is Kagome''

''my name is Yuka''

''my name is Eri''

''my name is Ayumi''

'' and my name is Hojo''

''you may take your seats'' the teacher said to the new students

Kagome sat near Rikuo .They talked lots of things about their friends and all those stuff. Now kiyotsugu made Kagome the new member.

* * *

><p>after school<p>

"Now where will I find a place to live it's too far from home" Kagome sighed

"You can stay at my house" Rikuo said happily

"But….wont I be a burden" Kagome sighed again

"Our house is very big its ok"

"Thank you so much" kagome said happily

They came to Rikuo's house. When Rikuo said it would be a very big house, she didn't expect this big. They came in, had lunch and Rikuo was introducing kagome more to his grandpa and his mom.

"So you live here, Oikawa" kagome asked

"Yeah, and call me tsurara"

Kagome smiled and started to take a walk in the garden. She screamed when she saw a giant yokai. Rikuo rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo asked

"a…a demon" she was so afraid of it without her bow and arrow or Inuyasha.

Rikuo signaled the Yokai to move and kagome saw it.

"Ok time to explain" said kagome with a serious look

*Rikuo anime sweat drop*


	2. Secret reaveled

_**DEMON VS YOKAI**_

Chapter 2 is up. Read & review.

note: for people who dont know Yokai=Demon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or nurarhiyon no belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and nuraryihon no mago belongs to some japanese people(if you know plz tell me)**

onto the chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Ok time to explain" said kagome with a serious look<p>

*Rikuo anime sweat drop*

"It was nothing…" Rikuo said nervously

Well, for his bad luck…

"Master, Kyoto yokai had made their presence in the town" one of bird yokai called out to him (can anyone tell me their names) (oh and I thought Kyoto yokai arc would match)

"Now I really need an answer" kagome ordered

Rikuo briefly explained everything to her .And he rushed to battle the yokai.

Kagome was officially freaked out by hearing this. She never expected there would be demons in her time. Tsurara explained her everything, even her appearance

* * *

><p>At night<p>

"So you are saying demons exist here and you are the head of the most powerful clan…."kagome said while Rikuo nodded

"…and you are a half demon..."

"Not half exactly….. Its ¾ human and ¼ demon ….."

' I never knew there would be kind half or quarter demons '

* * *

><p>With Inuyasha<p>

"Good timing kagome, of all times you had to go today?" said a boy with black long hair in modern clothes. He looked up at the moonless night and sighed.(well you must have guessed it was the night of the new moon)

Flash back

_Inuyasha goes to Kagome's room, but he finds no one there, so he asked Mrs. Higurashi where kagome had gone to_

_"Oh she went to a new school and now she is staying in her friend's house, that's what she said when she called me"_

_"…now to find her…"_

_He was pulled by Sota and Sota made him dress like a modern guy so that he won't be caught_

End flashback

….and now Inuyasha was asking people way to the house with a small map (which obviously he won't be able to read)

* * *

><p>"Are you scared of me" asked Rikuo<p>

"Actually I'm not…you seem like a kind and innocent person" kagome replied

Rikuo smiled happily

Then someone bursts out from the window…..

"KAGOME! Where are you?"

"I…Inu….yasha?" kagome tilted her head "oh yeah, today's the night of the new moon"

* * *

><p>stay tunned to know about next chapter will they make foes or friends?<p>

ok so how was it? plz reveiw

I'll update faster

bye!:)


	3. Secret reaveled part 2: night rikuo

_**DEMON VS YOKAI**_

Chapter 3 hope you enjoy

note: for people who dont know Yokai=Demon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or nurarhiyon no belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and nuraryihon no mago belongs to some japanese people(if you know plz tell me)**

* * *

><p>"I…Inu….yasha?" kagome tilted her head "oh yeah, today's the night of the new moon"<p>

"well of course genius" he said annoyed (dont even dare ask him how much time it took to find her)

He pulls her hand and...

"Where do you think you are going?" asked kubinashi tryinng to scare him by his 'fear'

'' you want a piece of me '' inuyasha smirked

'' inuyasha SIT!''

*wham*

"whatda do that for kagome?" inuyasha said angrily

'' weren't you taught manners when you were a kid'' kagome said without a control over her tongue,she soon regreted it 'what are you saying kagome,you idiot'

"wait, it didn't come out right...i'm sorry"

"never mind" said inuyasha with a sad tone. but it was quick to change

"your coming with me , we need to collect the jewel shards stupid!"

" a... kagome who is he ?" asked rikuo who finnaly spoke up

"he's my friend" said kagome

* * *

><p>"so you say he is a ¾ human and ¼ demon... " said inuyasha<p>

"...and..he is the head of demons around here...,well it doesn't surprise me "

" yeah and a certain half-demon prince should lean how to respect from him"

inuyasha just smirked

"master one of the kyoto yokais are attacking" informed kejoro

"i thought i killed the last one who was escaping" rikuo said shocked

"I'll help too" announced kagome

"no its too dangerous" rikuo said back

" I'll help" said the black haired boy

"didn't I say its too dangerous" replied the brown haired...white haired one (rikuo transformed)

inuyasha and kagome was shocked by his transformation

now rikuo had white hair , blood red eyes and was taller.

"hmm...interesing" said inuyasha with an evil grin

"Inuyasha you cant go fight out there" said kagome

"its ok kagome ...hey old man do you have a sword" inuyasha asked nurarihyon

"are you really planning to attack a yokai, human...and dont you have your own sword" nurarhiyon pointed towards the tetsaiga(tetsusaiga)

Inuyasha pulled the sword from the was a rusty and a useles sword.

"hmm i'll give one but it will be a human sword it wont have that much effect, the real powerful sword is with rikuo,the nenkirimaru(i think thats how its spelled)" giving a swored to inuyasha.

Inuyasha made some scraches but rikuo's effects were more.

"your not bad, rikuo"inuyasha smirked

"your not bad yourself for a human" rikuo smirked back

"thinks so" hitting another attack. but inuyasha's sword was broken.

"tch"the yokai was about to attack him when rikuo saved him...

* * *

><p>this was rikuo's turn to shine next will be inuyasha's turn to shine<p>

I added half demon prince because he is the dog demon prince and sesshomaru is a crown prince (and also inuyasha's mother,Izayoi was a princess)

plz reveiw

I'll update faster

bye!:)


	4. Half demon

_**DEMON VS YOKAI**_

Chapter 4 go inunura

note: for people who dont know Yokai=Demon, hanyo=half-demon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or nurarhiyon no mago, inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and nuraryihon no mago belongs to Hiroshi Shiibashi**

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flash back talking"_

_'flash back thinking' _

**'telepathy'**

**"SCREEMING"**

* * *

><p>"tch"the yokai was about to attack him when rikuo saved him...<p>

"thanks guss I should be more careful" said inuyasha ,not that he liked thanking

"hmm weak should stay under protection" rikuo smirked

"who are you calling a weak" said inuyasha

" master its morning" some random yokai helper

"tch"

"looks like you aren't comfortable with morning" inuyasha mocked

"are you?"

"me? im just too comfortable"then suddenly the yokai catches inuyasha

"looks like you spoke too soon" now rikuo mocked at him

* * *

><p>"yes its morning" kagome said relieved<p>

"wats so special about morning and you should be deprresed rikuo's yoru form will dissapear after the moon dissapears,even though moon is out in the morning" said nurarihyon

* * *

><p>''you wish'' said inuyasha<p>

now rikuo was the one who was shocked. 'inuyasha's black hair turning into silvery white hair, black eyes into golden, human ears to ...dog ears?'

"time to finish you for good"he pulled the tetsaiga(tetsusaiga,tessaiga)

the yokai let him free ,actually droped him and then...

"**WIND SCAR**!"(kaze no kizu)

the yokai dissapered into thin air

* * *

><p>"w..what was that?" said the shocked, transformed human rikuo<p>

"..oh now I see, your inu no taisho's boy aren't you" said nurarhiyon

"how do you know the old man" asked inuyasha confused

"well lets just say we were friends and equally powerful" said nurarhiyon remembering the good old days

* * *

><p>"your a half demon... so thats why you were not scared of me" rikuo realised<p>

"you? scary? dont make me laugh,i have seen scarrier" inuyasha smirked ' sesshomaru,the scariest*gulp* '

'**I heard you' **

**'thats kagome's voice' **inuyasha looks at kagome, she smiles

**'how did you do that'**

**'kaede taught me'**

**'why that old kaede...'**

**'now now dont get angry, so you really were scared of sesshomaru'**

**" I AM NOT!"** screams inuyasha

"so i was right" said kagome coolly, smilling

*inuyasha blush*

rikuo just couldn't figure out what was going

* * *

><p>inu: hey you made me seem scared of sesshomaru no fair!<p>

me: well...

sess: ...hey lil' bro. how are you? *smiles and fangirl dies*

inu: 'here comes mr. scary' dads calling bye!*swiftly runs away*

sess: b...but dads dead * looks at me*

me: *dies* he looked at me!

sess: why does every girl die when i look at them *thinks*

I'll update faster

bye!:)


End file.
